


Two princesses sharing a castle

by okelay



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's America and Kate as Two Broke Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two princesses sharing a castle

Two Princesses sharing a castle

America was probably the worst waitress in the nation. possibly the planet so she worked in a terrible diner full of awful customers and lived in a shoebox. One time she had punched one customer who wouldn't quit hitting on her and yelled that she wasn't on his team. it was very funny. made her and the diner famous for a bit.   
she was quite fond of her life as it was the best it has ever been. 

When Kate walked in,dressed in her rich purple clothes,with a damn bow and arrow and a dog by her side, America knew she was trouble. she could smell it on her, half desperation and half arrogance,yet she took the girl home anyway.she never could resist a stray, it was what got her into trouble so often. Since Kate had nowhere to go,she stuck around. the next day America dragged her back to the diner and talked her boss into hiring her. she argued they were in need of another waitress anyway.

that was the beginning of Kate’s new life, learning not to threaten the customers with the bow and arrows she always kept with her, to everyone’s confusion and, under America’s wing, learning to be poor,which turned out to be her biggest challenge.

their new life was an adjustment, because Kate sometimes forgot she was broke and America sometimes forgot Kate came from a totally different background. but things worked out, mostly. They took Lucky,who was now their dog,out for walks. Kate showed America how to shoot arrows and told her a bit of her life before,stories about her family and about the friend who taught her to shoot and how they fought crime sometimes. One day Kate presented her with a cupcake with a candle on it and hugged her, thanking her for the last six months. She hadn’t realised how long it’d been. Sometimes it felt like Kate had always been there, and she surprised herself by being unable to imagine a life without her. so she hugged her back.and took her for drinks. they flirted with boys to avoid paying, for they were pretty single girls and it was their right, one of their few privileges.

America never asked Kate’s story, how a manhattan socialite from one of the richest families in new york ended up falling so low, and as time went by she realised she didn’t really care, but she did felt grateful that it happened,that Kate had ended up with her. 

For their one-year anniversary,America commandeered one of the ovens in the diner to bake a cake,which she hadn’t in years but it still turned out pretty decent. Kate’s smile at seeing it was totally worth the effort. and then Kate produced her own gift, for which she had been saving months and America’s smile could’ve lit up the city.

They went out for drinks that night, with everyone from the diner and a few friends for their building, and Kate told her story. How she’d had a fight with her dad and her best friend on the same day and had simply run off. how she thought about leaving the city but ended up just finding a deep hole to hide in. and how happy she was she’d been lucky enough to fall into their orbit. America bought them another round and made a toast to Kate’s lucky stars,told everyone she was proud of how much she’d grown but how she wasn’t about to stop calling her princess.


End file.
